


The dead are watching us

by Ellstra



Series: Huxloween [6]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, First Dates, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-16
Updated: 2016-10-16
Packaged: 2018-08-22 19:32:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8297693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ellstra/pseuds/Ellstra
Summary: “What are you talking about?” Hux turns to face Kylo and frowns when Kylo walks straight into him.“Just that graveyards are not a typical date venue.”





	

**Author's Note:**

> For the prompt "Graveyard" of Huxloween.

“You know Hux, if you wanted to ask me out, you could have done it like a normal person,” Kylo points out, “I would have said yes.”

“What are you talking about?” Hux turns to face Kylo and frowns when Kylo walks straight into him.

“Just that graveyards are not a typical date venue.”

“This is not a date, Ren. And get off me.”

“No? I remember distinctly you telling me: ‘Ren, come to the graveyard with me.’”

“I didn't want to leave you alone in my car,” Hux blurts out, flustered.

“Sure,” Kylo drawls the word obscenely, “and you offered to take me home in your car and then you suddenly remembered you want to visit this place.”

Hux flushes and turns to escape Kylo’s smug grin. 

“I already told you I'd say yes,” Kylo calls, catches up with Hux and skips merrily by his side, “you don't have to pretend you hate me anymore.”

“I never hated you,” Hux murmurs.

“Really? It sure looked like you did.”

“Maybe a little. But that was only because you're so fucking dense.”

“Dense?” Kylo asks.

“I've been dropping hints for you for maybe a year but you never picked them up. I was ready to think you just weren't interested but then you'd do something to fuck up my head.”

“Like what?” Kylo frowns. They're almost at the end of the graveyard. Kylo wonders what will happen when they reach the wall.

“Like beating up Chad and his stupid club on your own. I know you ended up in hospital after that.”

“Oh. So you  _ do _ know.”

“I'm not an idiot,” Hux points out, “thank you by the way. It meant a lot to me, but I didn't want to bring it up since you tried to hide it from me.”

“I didn't want to make you feel like you have to be grateful.”

“I told you you were dense,” Hux shakes his head to have an excuse to look away. Kylo looks too attractive in the setting autumn sun and if he’s not careful, Hux might just kiss him. Which would be very stupid.

“Like your hints were that easy to notice.”

“I sent you a fucking Valentine card,” Hux blurts out before he can think about it. He flushes, recollecting the letter. It was the most sentimental thing he's ever produced, he'd spent hours on it and Ren hasn't even realised it was him who sent it. 

“Oh,” Kylo gasps, “it was from you.”

“Yes. How many people do you think would put so much effort into a stupid Valentine card?”

“I should have realised it was you,” Kylo admits, “but I was too busy being shocked at receiving it.”

“Really?”

“Honestly? If my name wasn't put into five different rhymes, I wouldn't believe it was for me.”

“You always act so self-assured,” Hux points out.

“And you always act like you don’t understand human emotions,” Kylo opposes, “and then you write a poem like that.”

“Shut up about it already,” Hux mutters, thinking of the shame he felt when he requested a book of rhymes from the librarian. Only after he’d been sitting with it for about half an hour it dawned on him he could have found what he needed on the internet.

“No,” Kylo says resolutely, “it was beautiful. The most beautiful thing I've ever read.”

Hux raises his head to look for mockery in Kylo's eyes but it's not there. He bites his lip, unsure what to do. 

“Tell me I'm an idiot again, please,” Kylo says after a long, awkward stretch of silence. Hux laughs. Their eyes meet; suddenly their lips are touching without either of them consciously deciding to do so. Hux wants to keep his eyes open, to memorise Kylo’s face in this moment, but it’s too close and he can’t focus anyway so he closes them, leaning into the kiss. Kylo craddles his head with his large hands, the tips of his fingers cold and dipping into Hux’s neck, sending chills down his spine. Of course Ren has to wear fingerless gloves. Because regular ones are not edgy enough. Hux lays his own hands on Kylo’s forearms, pulling him closer but leaving him space if he decided to run away. Which is a surreal concept in this moment; Kylo’s tongue plays with Hux’s in an eager although a little sloppy dance, his hands gripping Hux’s hair firmly. 

They pull away after a while and Hux looks down onto his polished shoes, unable to look up. There’s a colourful leaf stuck to the toes of his shoes. Kylo’s Doc Martens are covered in mud that’s falling off in layers. Hux smiles; it’s something so fundamentally Kylo that he can’t be mad at him for taking the atrocity into his car. 

“Your hair is less red than I thought,” Kylo muses suddenly.

“Yeah, it’s orange,” Hux admits, “sorry to disappoint you.”

“I’m not disappointed,” Kylo chuckles. Hux tries to hide how happy Kylo’s words made him;  _ he thought about me. He thought about my hair _ .

“Why are we on a graveyard, Hux?” Kylo asks, “Not that I mind but I guessed you’d be more of a… well no, actually, graveyard totally fits you.”

“Uh,” Hux pulls a little from Kylo’s arms to look into his eyes, “is that a compliment or an insult?” 

“A statement I guess,” Kylo shrugs, “we should take a look around since we’re here.”

“Right,” Hux slips out of Kylo’s arms. 

They stand side by side, awkward and unsure what to do. They walk down the little path between the graves wordlessly. They’ve never been this silent together but suddenly their brains aren’t cooperating. There’s nothing on Hux’s mind, nothing but his desire to reach for another kiss. 

Their hands bump against one another, almost on accident. Kylo slips his fingers between Hux’s, linking them tentatively. Hux tightens the grip, grateful he didn’t have to initiate the contact. 

The air is crisp and humid, there’s fog forming in the distance. A perfect weather for visiting a graveyard or curling up with a book and a cup of tea. Or with a newly-acquired sort-of boyfriend. Hux squeezes Kylo’s hand in his own and smiles. 


End file.
